The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Sedum ‘Wildfire’ and referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Wildfire’. The new cultivar of Sedum is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant and is particularly suitable as a groundcover.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in November of 2013 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Sedum ‘Firecracker’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,595) that was growing in a 72-cell plug tray at his nursery in Hudsonville, Mich.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem tip cuttings in March of 2014 in Hudsonville, Mich. Asexual propagation by stem tip cuttings has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.